Weaponizing Charity
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: The Smashers are known for donating their money to federations outside the Smash Realm to help the less fortunate. When this year's charity rejects the money due to Pit's unfortunate incident in his world concerning the Chaos Kin, the angel does not take it well at all. Despite being told to leave Pit alone, Shulk intends to get to the bottom of Pit's inner turmoil.


**Weaponizing Charity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own Arrow the alien, the Golden Land, the witch hunters, the interpretation of some of the Greek Gods for the Kid Icarus universe and the angels in Skyworld from the Angel Assembly, the royal bodyguards and the archangels.**

 **Summary: Despite all the times the Smashers have donated their money that they have earned in Smash to charities and other federations that would use the money to help children and the unfortunate throughout the universe, the alien organization that is one of the major players in helping out rejects the money this year due to it being blood money. Peach doesn't understand until they outright bring up Pit is the reason why they refuse to work with them any longer since Master isn't going to punish him for his crimes. Revealing a video of Pit's "crime" only causes Pit to explode and increase his prejudice against aliens. Shulk decides to calm him down despite Pit's antagonism toward aliens.**

 **Pairing: Pit/Shulk, Robin/Shulk, Magnus/Dunban and Magnus/Pit**

 **Rated: T (for teen)**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst and some Romance**

 **Warning: Xenoblade Chronicles' spoilers, violence, implied mass murder, swearing and unintentional OOC**

 **And I give you the reason why Pit hates aliens in this one-shot. Enjoy! FYI this is part three of the other two more sexual parts of the stories. Pit does follow through with what he stated. For part two, you need to go to Archive of Our Own and read the _Bully_ story. Otherwise, you miss a huge chunk of the story. WARNING, THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR XENOBLADE CHRONICLES. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT BEATEN THE GAME. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Sometimes you had to ask yourself why a charity would reject money. The point of a charity is to give to the less fortunate and to get them out of a bad situation. If you reject money because you don't like someone then it makes one wonder what your motives were from the beginning. It certainly isn't the person you are using the money for. No…it ends up being a pride thing and pride has been the downfall to many people in the past.

For a moment, Shulk might have understood why Pit hated the alien race so much. The Homs race was classified as aliens but they have been locked out of the loop for what has occurred in the universe. Those who remembered the issues of the past refused to fill them in. They treated the Homs like ignorant savages but expected them to know why they were hated so much. Maybe if they stopped acting arrogant for a minute, they would realize how pathetic they were being.

Then again…some aliens simply were the most arrogant beings in the universe like Pit had complained about. How they were in charge of taking the money and donating to others was anyone's guess. Every season, the Smashers would work together to earn a lot of money and donate it to Master Hand. He would then proceed to take the money elsewhere to help others. Mario had joked in the past he actually just used it to build Smashopolis to what it is today, but Master didn't need the participants' money to do that.

The Goddesses could see the changes in the universe where money is used. Certain areas in the Worldly Realm could now be connected to the Smash Realm. The poor galaxies could stand on their own and overall the economic trade was better. This time, if they donated enough, they could connect to a world that Master had difficulties doing in the past as well as Inkopolis. The city of aquatic animals (specifically hip squids) could be reached by boat but it needed a lot of money put into the ship to be able to sail without any difficulties. After this transaction, the Smashers would be able to access said location and watch the Splatfest that goes on in the city.

The only problem Pit had was that it was always the aliens that needed to take the money for these events to happen. He hasn't snapped at them for the longest time for the sake of Palutena and the Smashers. This wasn't about him, so he would grin and bear it. Unfortunately the alien in charge was going to make it about him.

"We are going to be rejecting the blood money from you this year." Declared the alien in charge of the current charity drive. "We want nothing to do with mass murderers."

The Smashers were all confused at who this alien was referring to. The alien could be seen on the big screen projected by Master and Crazy Hand's power. Like Shulk, he was a young, attractive young man that could as well have passed as an older Pit (or if you wanted to be more precise, an older version of Sora from Destiny Islands that could not be reached from this realm no matter what Master Hand did). He had spiky brown hair with a strain of hair sticking upward. His dark blue eyes were cold as ice that they froze everyone in place when he made direct eye contact with them. He donned an outfit fitting to the Square Enix joke of "too many zippers" with a black jacket that had a combination of green stripes that seemed to light up in certain circumstances and zippers in almost every location from the upper shoulder to zippers that created normal pockets that you could hide your hands in. The zippers tended to blend in with the green stripes allowing it to make the zipper obsession not so apparent. His tight, black pants had a lot of zippers too, but the design was lacking any green despite the zippers. Pit would probably make a joke that his shoes probably were the one you zipped up too.

Appearances aside, his words only provoked this response from the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I mean. The money is tainted this year and we are having none of that." The young alien glares at Pit as a response to his icy words. "That angel is the reason I wouldn't go anywhere near the money. It's splattered with blood of the innocence."

… _So it has nothing to do with what I did to Shulk._ Pit thought to himself with a relief. Aliens had this habit of being able to tell if someone hurt someone of their own species regardless of the subspecies. "Can you explain to me what you're talking about?"

"Don't play dumb." The alien said coldly noticing that Pit was giving him a look identical to his own. "You have been on a killing spree as of late captain of the royal bodyguards, and not once have you tried to repent."

"Repent for what, Arrow?!"

"Remember the humans you slaughtered for three years when your Goddess over there decided to forsake humanity to defeat the God of the Underworld? How quick do you angels forget."

Pit paled immediately hearing what exactly Arrow was angry with him for. Palutena let out a small gasp before avoiding eye contact with any of the Smashers. She refused to speak about the incident. She and Pit only brought it up once in a casual introduction to the other fighters, but they never spoken about it ever since due to it being a sore spot for everyone.

"…Arrow…you do realize that we were not in control of that situation…" Pit spoke not realizing his voice cracked a little.

"Oh really? We have footage showing you do."

Pit couldn't believe his ears and neither could everyone else. Arrow was from the Golden Land, so it wasn't hard for him to use his magic to re-imagine the events that had transpired in the realm that Palutena was supposed to be watching.

The entire room lost its light thanks to Arrow turning everything off to show them the evil that Pit had done. It wasn't a pretty sight. The Overworld was in flames from the combination of Palutena's army and the Underworld army going at it with the humans caught in the middle. Cities were being burned to the ground. Bodies slashed into pieces from the demons with claws or talons. Sometimes angel weapons, specifically bows, would pierce the bodies and they would be stuck in between their skulls.

That was Pit's killing method in the video. He never missed his target whether it was the Underworld army or the human soldiers. Even without a soul, Pit was someone you didn't want to mess with. The humans were genuinely confused on why Pit was acting like this. He wasn't effected by their screams or them getting on their knees begging for mercy. Without a soul, he was just a killer that had given up on humanity like Palutena who ordered the attack on the humans.

While the image was supposed to focus only on Pit, seeing Palutena give the approval of Pit's mass slaughter didn't help her image at all. For a moment, Rosalina thought Palutena was going to teleport away in order to hide her shame. Even if she visibly paled, she kept a stone expression at what was being shown because…

"THAT'S NOT ME!" Pit screamed as he stomped his foot on the ground at what Arrow was doing. "WHAT KIND OF SLANDER IS THIS! I DON'T USE THAT BOW!"

Arrow could be heard sighing in irritation at Pit's excuse.

"Why would the weapon matter? You use anything you can get your hands on. The point is that I will not take any money from a murderer who killed without any shred of emotion in him."

"BUT THAT'S NOT ME!"

"Hey Angel Face, calm down." Magnus (who was there with Phosphora, Dunban, Chrom and a few other non-fighters) ordered. "You already know what happened."

Of course Pit knew the truth. Palutena, Magnus, Dark Pit, Phosphora and Viridi knew too. The Smashers didn't. He already felt them giving him terrified looks. They were stunned, terrified or furious at the slaughter that Pit committed.

"It wasn't…me…" Pit repeated only in a whisper this time. "Arrow…why are you lying…"

"Are you going to say that your Goddess giving you the order is lying? Man, you like to play innocent, do you?" Arrow questioned in a mocking tone. "Come on, Goddess of Light. Tell everyone what happened. You gave the order and your angel just followed them."

Palutena refused to speak to spare Pit anymore scorn.

"That's a good answer. I apologize that this year is not a good year. Try again when not only that idiot, flightless angel but his Goddess learn to repent for their crimes."

Pit was this close to taking out his bow and firing at the screen that Arrow was talking through. The only thing that stopped him was a quick glance toward Dark Pit who was terrified at what he saw. He may have known the truth, but he never witnessed the action. The dark angel lost three years of his life at the time due to being in a coma, and it was just an incident not worth mentioning.

Once the screen went off due to Arrow excommunicating himself, Pit wasted no time snapping. His attempt at remaining calm failed because he wanted to have the last word in. Arrow did not give him the satisfaction with his immaturity. Pit couldn't even curse him out for all the problems he gave the universe for his selfish attitude and let out a rather long string of Greek curse words.

"Lady Palutena, can't you do anything about that bastard?!" Pit asked turning to the green haired Goddess with nothing but fury in his eyes. "He lied about us and insulted you!"

Palutena shook her head in annoyance. "I would have done so in the past Pit if it were so simple."

"What are you talking about? They're aliens! Their lives don't matter!" Pit shouted letting his racism slip in his anger. This had lead to a few of the Smashers gasping at Pit's terrible words.

"…It would look bad." Palutena responded calmly in an attempt to counter Pit's anger. "Arrow is part of the major counsel of the Pan Galactic Alliance. Going after them is provoking a war against the alien realm. Now, I have no problem eliminating them Pit, but that is for the Golden Land to do. Not you or me as obnoxious as that man is."

Pit really wasn't having this. He wanted his Goddess to do something, but with that said, Palutena intended to leave and figure out who would be the one they would donate the money to now if Arrow refused it. Dunban was far from pleased with how the white angel was acting.

"You know…instead of throwing a temper tantrum like a spoiled child, you should try improving your character. When you group all aliens into one category like we're a bunch of vermin, then you're no different from those you accuse as being vile."

Dunban was ready to throw down right there. The light angel wasn't strong enough to handle the older Homs even if he only had the use of one arm. Pit refused to pick a fight in front of his Goddess no matter how furious he was. It wouldn't stop him from outing himself out as a racist unfortunately instead of just a Freudian slip out of frustration.

"Oh look at you talk you alien scum!" Pit began. A dark purple aura for a moment radiated around the white angel that got Palutena's attention. Her eyes widened in horror realizing something horrible would go down. "You monsters act you own the entire universe! You don't! The Golden Land created the universe and it will die by the Golden Land's hands! You have no right to interfere!"

"Pit, stand down!" The green haired Goddess ordered afraid he would say something he would regret.

"From the beginning, you bastards only cared for yourselves! The Golden Land made you by mistake and you wanted to return the favor by claiming you're the superior race! You scum sent Arrow to kill Cube! Cube was our savior and you aliens led to his downfall during the 2000 year war! You guys failed to participate in the war and watched the universe fall apart while you wanted to claim the title of creator for yourselves! Everyone died around you…everyone suffered and you just waited for the opportunity to have Arrow slay Cube. Look where you aliens ended up now! The witches and sorcerers…for daring to harm them hunted you all down! You're the reason Prism is a little shit who can't control his emotions! You're the reason why the universe is so messed up now! I wish you all just disappeared! You have contributed nothing in the long lives you scum have!"

Most of the Smashers had no idea what he was talking about sans Rosalina and probably Ganondorf and Zelda. His outburst was senseless if no one understood why he threw a temper tantrum. Despite not understanding the context, the Smashers could feel the venom in Pit's words. Shulk and Dunban felt it the most especially since he was projecting his hate onto the Homs…the last alien race that had nothing to do with the problems that occurred during the 2000 year war.

In that moment, Shulk pitied the angel captain. No one here would sympathize with him because no one understood him. The Monado boy wanted to be the first despite the toxic relationship the two shared. Shulk tried to reach out before and was rejected. This was his chance, but Palutena was not giving it to him.

"Pit…that's enough." She spoke firmly. "There is no point talking about what has occurred in the past…we can only move forward."

"…Lady Palutena…nothing good comes from the future now when those from the past refuse to own up to it!"

Shulk reached out toward Pit while he was yelling at the green haired Goddess and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Pit…it will be fine."

Immediately Pit slapped Shulk's hand away and growled. "Don't touch me, you stupid alien! Nothing will be fine because of you aliens not repenting! All of you Homs need to die with the rest of them!"

The white angel rushed off because he could be called out on his attitude anymore. Dark Pit wanted to chase after his older twin, but it was Palutena that placed her hand on his shoulder as if stopping his movement.

"Pittoo…leave him alone. Nothing good will come from running after him."

"But…Pit is suffering…" Dark Pit lamented as he clutched his chest. "It hurts…"

Despite the Goddess of Light's words, Shulk still chased after the brunette. Dunban was calling out to him, shouting at him to not get involved with Pit anymore. Shulk didn't care. He needed to make amends for Pit once and for all.

* * *

"Damn them! Damn them all! If I had the power of the Golden Land, you aliens would all be dead!" Pit continued to ramble as he reached the fourth floor. "If I ever see Arrow again, I'll behead him and collect the bounty that bastard has!" He stopped at his door and let out a huge sigh trying to calm himself down. He had to control his temper, but the subject of aliens just set him off. "…Maybe I should pray to Prism and ask him to murder that sorry excuse of an Apostle…"

Pit wanted to do it himself…but he just couldn't. Palutena wouldn't let him do it without consequences, and the light angel didn't want to get Dark Pit involved.

As soon as Pit reached his room though, someone tried to stop him from closing the door. He snarled seeing familiar hands over his own.

"Go away Shulk…" Pit growled as he tried to push him off. If the blond continued, he would not hesitate to slam the Monado boy's fingers into the doorway.

"No, we need to talk." Shulk begins in a serious tone completely different from how he handled Pit in the past. "I will not…let you run away anymore."

"Running away from what?! If you're talking about my sin, I didn't do that! I just fell asleep and three years have passed!"

When Shulk was stern, he was terrifying. Pit never wanted the blond to put him in a position where he would be at his mercy, but it has gotten to this point where Shulk was able to push past Pit and knock him toward the bed.

"Wahh…"

"Pit, you're going to listen to me now. I have listened to you long enough and I know we need to talk."

Another Medusa like glare came Shulk's way, but Pit chose not to argue this time. It didn't mean he was going to listen though. Pit was a stubborn individual and would never admit he was ever in the wrong or anything or feel the need to change unless Palutena ordered him to.

"…I'm listening."

"I know you're not." Shulk told him harshly before he took a deep breath. He needed to get his point across before Pit completely tuned him out. "Look, Pit. I'm probably beating a dead horse when I say this but not all aliens are like that man that called you a mass murderer." No response from Pit, so Shulk continued. "I think I'm starting to understand where your racism comes from, but you can't blame all alien species because of one man."

"It's not just Arrow." Pit interrupted. "It's all aliens. Didn't you hear what I said? Arrow was ordered to kill Cube. He made sure the universe was balanced even if the Great Evil was present. By killing Cube, everything went to hell. The man who committed the deed? Look where he is now. Running a charity completely safe from witch hunters for his deed and being able to choose who he can save or not! That's disgusting!"

"But that's one alien race."

"No, there are 20 billion planets filled with alien species that come together and vote on things without the universe's approval! They tried to wipe out the human world behind our back! It's unacceptable!"

"20…billion…"

"I may not be able to read, but I can remember a number I hate." Pit told him as a matter of fact statement.

"That's nothing to be proud of Pit." The Homs male reminded him before continuing where he left off. "Regardless of that number, the Homs have nothing to do with whatever drama occurred in the past. Only recently have we been reconnected to other sections of the universe according to Master Hand."

"…Your point?"

"We haven't done anything to you Pit…I haven't done anything to you to make you hate me…"

The brunette flinched at his words.

"Is there a reason why you hate me?" Shulk questioned suddenly making the topic about their relationship instead of the bigger problem. It was selfish of him…but he wanted to know. "I thought we were friends. What changed?"

Pit refused to respond. Not like there was any way he could answer that. There was no reason to hate Shulk. He just wanted a scapegoat if all the things he did to the Monado boy was something he wished he could do to Arrow for all the horrible things he put everyone through.

"…What about Dunban? Why do you hate him?"

Now that got a really bitter response…

"That whore of a Homs is sleeping with Magnus. He has no fucking shame."

A pregnant pause entered the room with neither of the two Smashers responding. Shulk's jaw dropped slightly at Pit's words. He noted that the brunette's cheeks were rather red. He hid his eyes underneath his hair so the blond couldn't see what he was thinking.

"…Dunban…and Magnus…really?"

"Are you that fucking oblivious? Holy crap! It's so obvious those two are screwing each other! Magnus is mine! How dare he take my boyfriend!"

"…By any chance…is that the reason you're going after me? To go after Dunban?"

Pit blinked at the blond before he looked down where their feet were.

"…I never really…considered that…" Pit admitted. "Magnus thinks he can do that behind my back and I'll be fine…" It sounded like Pit was starting to calm down, but that was far from it. "I…can't confront Magnus…I don't want to lose my friendship with him. But…maybe he doesn't see me like that at all…and I'm just…"

"Pit?"

"Why would he do that…"

Shulk sighed as he went over to Pit and without warning slapped him across the cheek completely catching him off guard.

"Pit…" He began trying to maintain his cool composure, but maybe this topic was too much for him. "You do realize that you are cheating on Magnus too. If you two are dating, then what you're doing to Pittoo and me would make you a hypocrite."

"HEY! I was helping Pittoo out that night you pervert!" Pit snapped feeling the need to want to punch Shulk right then and there. "At least I'm not the one who jacked off to my twin…"

"That's…" Shulk shook his head thinking that would remove the red tint on his face. "Focus! Pit, what you're doing to me if we take your words to heart about Dark Pit is still cheating. How does that make you any better?"

"…It's not like you resisted my advances."

"You mean you would tell Rob if I said anything. Yeah, that's why there is barely any resistance on my end."

"Since when did you grow a spine?"

"Pit…it was always there." Shulk told him darkly. "But…besides what you did with that lotion…"

"It was Venus Spice."

"Right…I didn't like what you did the first time. _**At all.**_ "

Pit intended to tune him out at this point. Another slap wouldn't be good enough to get his attention this time, so Shulk decided it was his turn to put the angel in an awkward position. The light angel was at an all time low to be able to do anything about it. He could only yelp as he found himself pushed toward his bed and Shulk on top of him.

"Pit, you need to listen. I will not tell you again." Shulk told him darkly. "After that first time…I admit I did not mind it too much. Call me a masochist. Call it Stockholm Syndrome, but I know the only reason I did not say anything after I was given the chance is because I wanted to spend more time with you. If it meant you treating me poorly…I was fine with that. The last time we had sex…I was so close to reaching out to you. You rejected me and we're at this point again where it's not just me you're going to shut out. It will be everyone."

"Don't talk about me like you know me." Pit retorted venomously. "Stop trying to justify your attitude about everything. You hate it and I love it. Now I hate it and you love what you're doing now. Maybe I should have tried harder to put you down…then you wouldn't be saying these things."

"…I am capable of forgiving, Pit." Shulk told him softly. The anger in his tone was slowly fading away. "Pit, you have a hard time forgiving people who attempt to atone for their crimes…and you also have a hard time making amends yourself. Today proved it."

"…W-What did you say?"

"…I think spending time with you made me realize that what Arrow showed was not you." Shulk said simply. "That may have been your body, but there was no emotion when you killed all of those people."

"…I was in a ring…for three years…unaware of what was going on in the Overworld."

"Right. You had no control over your body."

"But no one but those close to me knows that…Arrow has footage of my body committing murder! How can I atone for that!"

"…You can start by forgiving yourself."

That caught Pit off guard. He expected Shulk to say he needed to atone for his crimes.

"Huh?"

"Do you blame yourself for what had occurred?"

"…"

"The past is the past Pit. Think about the future. You cannot keep doing this to yourself. You cannot expect things to change if you don't look at yourself in the mirror and change."

Pit wanted so badly to run away in that moment. There was a reason why there was no mirror in the room besides Dark Pit's eternal hatred toward any and all things that reflected his image.

The angel captain flinched feeling Shulk get off of him. He was letting him run if he didn't want to hear him anymore. All Pit did was sit up to eye the blond with suspicion.

"Once you start forgiving yourself, you can start forgiving others. Hate is never the answer. Pit…I think you know that better than anyone here. You have lived for a long time."

"…Almost 2500 years…"

"2500 years of knowledge of how the universe works."

"And why you can never get away from all the hate and despair of the universe."

"But those with the knowledge of the past shape the future. You're stuck in the grieving stage and need to take the first step to reach acceptance."

Pit took Shulk's words in slowly. He hated being lectured by an alien but maybe this was what he needed to let go of his hatred of the race ever so slowly.

"…Shulk…I…"

"…I am sorry."

Pit was puzzled now. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who…"

"…You hate aliens. I may be asking for too much. Hatred cannot dissolve instantly. It may take months…centuries…even millennia to get rid of hate. It might not even disappear at all even if you do live that long."

"Shulk?"

Shulk seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he continued. "I know someone who was taken over by hate. It was the only thing that consumed him because a god did him injustice to his people, and instead of looking for a way to make amends, he desired to destroy everything in sight…and he would do anything to achieve his goals. We clashed weapons, but the Monado could not cut through him. My voice…could not reach him. At the end…there was hope but…" Shulk cut himself off as if remembering something terrible. He shook his head in aggravation before glancing over to Pit to see if he was listening. The light angel attention was completely devoted to him. The seer noted that tears were threatening to fall down his eyes. "Pit…there's no need to cry."

"…What happened afterward?"

"That's the end of Egil's story." Shulk murmured weakly. "I wish I had the power to turn back time to prevent it…but once the event happened, there really was nothing I could have done. My adventure…it would not have happened. The many friends I met…the many friends I lost. All of my friends in Bionis…they allowed me to remove my own hatred toward the Mechon. I thought they were nothing but monsters…but they're just like you and me…and I slowly realized we could all live in harmony if we try…so Pit…try to understand the aliens. I cannot speak for all aliens…but you can trust me when I say I forgive you for what you have done."

Pit had tried to hard to hold back his tears. More than everyone finding him at his lowest, Shulk…the person he treated like garbage was extending his hand to him. The light angel could only chuckle confusing the Homs male.

"Ha ha ha…an angel like me is given another chance…anyone else would have made me a fallen angel for what I have done to them…" Pit murmured weakly. "Ha ha ha…Shulk…you are such a fool…I ended everything that night…but you're telling me you want to go back to that?"

Shulk wanted to say yes, but knew in his mind that it was best not to say anything.

"…You should be the angel…not me…an angel of forgiveness."

"I don't think I'm cut to be an angel. You guys seem to be merciless to those who sin."

"Nope…I think it's just me who fails to be the angel everyone wants…" Pit said with a sigh. "Pittoo is the shining example of an angel…even if his wings are dark."

"But you can still try again. Help others instead of justifying your own hate." Shulk smiled as he gave a small kiss on the cheek to the white angel catching him off guard. "I'll be here for you."

"…No." Pit told him firmly causing Shulk to gasp. "The only person who needs you is Rob. He's suffering without you. As for me…all I can do is admit to my own sins to Magnus and hope he forgives me…but still…"

"Dunban will be hurt though if you do that."

"I don't care about him." Pit grumbled. "He stole Magnus first, so he can live without him. They're only friends with benefits anyway."

"If you say so…but for me and Rob…"

"He needs you. Remember that time we first had sex. I shouldn't have had done that. He's more fragile than he lets on. Your relationship with Rob is what you need. Not me and my kinks. That's why…" Pit gave Shulk one last passionate kiss on the lips before pulling away. The fact it was short made his heart stop. "…It ends tonight…for real this time."

* * *

Pit kept his word when he said he would end the charade he was playing on Shulk. After the talk the two had, Pit went straight to apologize to the Smashers for his outburst and for failing them in a time of need. The Smashers felt like it wasn't even Pit's fault for what he was accused of doing. Palutena vouched for him in this situation, but nothing was going to change the minds of the aliens. Master would do all in his power to try and persuade him and he would ask his friend for assistance, but chances were that they might not do business with them again because of that terrible display they showed.

It didn't stop the light angel from trying to make amends. Some of the Smashers observed it might not have been the charity that he was working hard for as much as he was trying to atone for what he had done to Shulk. His attitude toward the blond changed for the better and Rosalina was glad that things didn't get to a point of no return.

Besides apologizing for what he had done, Pit went straight to Magnus and told him straight out that he wasn't going to play his game anymore. If the white angel was going to stop sleeping around with someone that he loathed then Magnus needed to be committed to do the same thing and not sleep with Dunban.

Magnus did not react well to being told that he needed to leave the older Homs for Pit if they wanted to stay in an actual relationship. In their realm, you could have multiple partners but it usually didn't end well. They both knew this and had kept to each other for so long. Confrontation was just something they were both bad at.

For the sake of not angering Palutena (since Magnus did value his life and his genitals), he did break whatever relationship he had with Dunban. On the surface Dunban took it very well, but chances are that his heart broke in two. He acted like nothing was wrong…but Shulk knew better.

However, Shulk wasn't going to be that much help. Now that he was free from Pit's chain, he could finally return Rob's feelings without feeling guilty of hurting his roommate. The blond thought that things would be fine like this. Rob was so happy that the Monado boy came clean with his feelings and his mood was better after the love confession.

Shulk should have been happy in this healthy relationship…but whenever he stopped to see Pit with Magnus, he realized that the fire in his heart burned out. As much as the relationship was toxic between him and Pit, he wanted to try again on an even level. Pit didn't want to take that chance ever again and cut it off before things could begin. The seer would simply have to wait for his feelings to die out until he could really return Rob's feelings…but the Monado boy doubted that he would ever stop looking Pit's way.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 6644 words.**

 **Li: My poor brother…that was kind of harsh.**

 **Me: Well, there are always consequences even to things Pit did not do. Arrow is just an asshole. Notes!**

 **1\. I assume that there were consequences to Pit being stuck in the ring. We only get a little bit of information on what happened but it's apparent that Pit's body has slaughtered humans for three years. To outsiders, it was Pit doing the deed on his own free will. Call it karma given how Pit uses Shulk as a scapegoat for his hatred of aliens but then the aliens such as Arrow scapegoat Pit as a justification to not help anyone. A way to tell that Pit wasn't in control is the bow Pit was using. The Darkness Bow apparently only existed after Pit's soul was forced out of his body. Since the Chaos Kin is apparently manipulating it like a puppet, we can safely assume the bow is filled with the dark powers of the Chaos Kin.**

 **2\. Arrow is the Apostle that committed the deed or involved with Cube's death. I feel I should say it now instead of it coming off as surprising later. He's the one that was sent to assassinate Cube, but he ended up befriending Cube instead. The story is inaccurate due to the bias against aliens. We only see a glimpse of how Arrow is now. We don't know how he really is, so don't think for a moment that he immediately betrayed Cube or he never cared for his comrades. I feel like his backstory has to be touched upon in another story simply because it is out of place in this one.**

 **And yes, the Pan Galactic Federation is from Disgaea 4. Nobody likes them in the fanbase due to the 20 billion planet vote on destroying the human world. Given in my universe that the Golden Land is in charge and that is going against them, it's why Prism hunts them down. Arrow is one of the main members, but he's doing more than just this charity thing. Pit is only thinking of the bad things he did without all the information but this is Pit's tunnel vision in effect. My interpretation of Pit prevents him from forgiving a person who sinned and try to atone for their mistakes as we see with how he treats Daedalus who is trying to change post** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **.**

 **3\. The whole Egil arc is identical to the path Shulk almost took in the entire game of Xenoblade Chronicles. I felt like Shulk bringing him up and comparing Egil to Pit would be good simply because my Pit I feel is one step close to just throwing everything away and letting his hatred consume him. He's not the pure one of the angel twins after all (hence bringing up Dark Pit is the perfect angel because of his soul). This is also why Shulk allowed Pit to treat him so badly in _Bully_. He wants to understand Pit instead of just judging him. He ended up becoming a masochist along the way, but he wasn't too far gone that he couldn't call Pit out on his actions. **

**4\. I really feel bad for Rob in this story. Even if Pit and Shulk break off their unhappy relationship, they have feelings for each other but Rob is unaware of it hence the bittersweet ending that things still wouldn't end well if there was another story in this timeline. I don't want to break Rob anymore in this timeline than I already have. Then again, this universe is important post** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **seeing as how Pit and Shulk have a lot of sexual tension remembering everything from all the timelines combined.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
